Truth or Dare Show: Naruto Style
by Bloody Alexa Dark Raven
Summary: Verdad o Reto estilo Naruto no es lo que piensan o si lo es
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen desgraciadamente ToT

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate - susurros

Alexa()-pensamientos, autora

esto esta basado en Naruto Shippuden

**TRUTH OR DARE SHOW: NARUTO STYLE**

Los personajes de Naruto se encuentran inconcientes en una habitación semi oscura

Sakura: ¿Que paso? ¿donde estamos?

Naruto: No lo se- Naruto recorre con la mirada la habitación pero no reconoce nada

¿?: por fin despertaron

Después de esa voz la habitación se ilumino mostrando un estudio de televisión y si no fuera aun mas confuso del suelo sale una plataforma que lanza láseres de colores (ósea los que se usan en conciertos) y crea una nube de humo y detrás de ese patético intento de concierto están dos chicas de cabello negro una con coletas que le llegan mas arriba de la rodilla fleco rubio al estilo emo y de ojos verdes usa un vestido tipo Lolita blanco con rosa y unos zapatos de ballet rosa y la otra una versión mas peinada del cabello de L con el mismo fleco emo pero naranja y de ojos rojos usa blusa desgarrada negro con rojo y unos pantalones entubados negros algo rotos y unas botas de combate negras ( para los que no sepan quienes son la de coletas es Alexa y la copia barata de L es DarkRaven)

Alexa: Bienvenidos personajes principales y los no principales de Naruto al nuevo programa de televisión TRUTH OR DARE SHOW donde ustedes serán los participantes XD

Sasuke: Nosotros por que ¬ ¬

Alexa: !OMFJ! ¡SASUKEEEEEEE! ¡HOLA SOY TU MAS GRANDE FAN! ¡TE ADORO ERES EL MAS SEXY GUAPO HERMOSO PRECIOSO COOL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Alexa no pudo terminar su lista de cumplidos a Sasuke por que uno de los rayos le dio en medio de los ojos y cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras todos se le que dan viendo con una cara parecida a esta .-U excepto de DarkRaven que solo la mira con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

DarkRaven: Ha! decías que los láseres no servían de nada- le dice a Alexa y regresa su mirada a los personajes de Naruto y a las cámaras que están detrás de ellos- como sea lo que mi muy retrasada hermana iba a decir era que ustedes serán las victimas digo participantes de este show donde los lectores dejaran preguntas donde tendrán que decir la verdad y o retos para ustedes y si nos mientes o no quieren hacer el reto se enfrentaran a nuestro gorila gigante morado o a la Death Note

Innata: Q-que e-es una D-death Note

Alexa: Es Ovio un cuaderno que mata personas con solo escribir el nombre de alguien- dice una muy aturdida Alexa

Itachi: Si usan la Death Note o el gorila se quedaran sin participantes par de idiotas

DarkRaven: Te equivocas Itachi en este lugar no pueden morir si escribo sus nombres morirán pero regresaran a la vida y sus heridas sanaran pero aun pueden sentir dolor mucho dolor ¬w¬

Alexa: Eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores dejen sus reviews con los desafíos y o preguntas para sus favoritos y sus no tan favoritos personajes dejen reviews antes del próximo capitulo otra cosa todos ustedes tienen una habitación en este lugar

DarkRaven: y si no recibimos reviews nosotras haremos los retos

Alexa y DarkRaven desaparecen en una nube de humo y rayos láseres dejando solos a Naruto y compañía después de un rato deciden ir a sus habitaciones

Review please n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen desgraciadamente ToT

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate - susurros

Alexa()-pensamientos

Esto está basado en Naruto Shippuden

**TRUTH OR DARE SHOW: NARUTO STYLE**

En una habitación oscura Alexa y DarkRaven revisan en su computadora los reviews

DarkRaven: Alexa piensas lo mismo que yo

Alexa: Que no es buena idea meter a un mono en una caja cuando estamos en la hora de galletas y alcohol*

DarkRaven: Eso no y meter al mono fue tu idea ¬ ¬ que esto- apunta a la pantalla de la computadora- es mejor que ver El Mono Enojado*

**En el set de televisión**

Los personajes de Naruto están muertos de aburrimiento

Naruto quien esta acostado en el suelo- estoy aburrido muy aburrido donde están esas raras que aburrido

Sakura: Naruto deja de quejarte

Naruto: Pero Sakura-chan estoy aburrido ToT - Dice Naruto levantándose

Alexa: Tranquilo Naruto DarkRaven y yo hemos regresado para salvarte a ti y al mundo del aburrimiento- dice Alexa haciendo una pose "heroica"

Todos los presentes solo se le quedaron viendo a Alexa con una mega gota en la cabeza

DarkRaven: Ignoren a esta imbécil subnormal a estado los viendo los Power Rangers y actuado a si por dos días -.-U - Dice DarkRaven frotando sus sienes

Kakashi: Se le pasara

DarkRaven: Tal vez pero esa no es la razón de por qué estamos aquí es porque tenemos un review

Sasuke: Solo uno, esperamos tanto para uno

Alexa: Puede que sea uno pero este pequeño review está lleno de sueños y esperanzas de hacer un mundo ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!- y antes que Alexa terminara su estúpido discurso DarkRaven la golpea arreglándole el cerebro con una silla que saco de sucu eeeeeh mmm... ¿Calcetín? ¡SI! de su calcetín n.n

DarkRaven: De mi calcetín enserio que sigue un piano de mi sostén ¬ ¬

Cállate y haz lo que digo soy la autora ¡OBEDECEME!

DarkRaven: Bien ¬ ¬ ¡Alexa el review!

Alexa: Ok n.n- dice Alexa con sangre en la mitad de la cara y presiona un aparato con botones que tiene en la mano y del techo sale una pantalla gigante

Pantalla: ¡SII! ¡TENGO UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE! ¡MAMA SOY ACTOR! TWT

A todos los presentes y a ustedes les sale una mega gota en la cabeza

**REVIEW:**

**yosoyfanXD:**

**Oh my! ya ya tengo un reto me lo estuve pensando unas cuantas horas.**

**Es una pregunta para Naru-chan : ¿alguna vez soñaste, imaginaste o te manoseaste mientras pensabas en como Sasuke te follaba?**

**Si no responde a la pregunta entonces denle este reto: que se vista como una chica, es decir una linda falda rojo cereza, una camisa blanca con un suéter rosa pastel, unas lindas zapatillas, con un enorme moño del color de la falda (esta descripción fue solo para mi deleite personal, pero si quieren la usan *¬*)**

La pantalla sube y todos los personajes de Arruto están en shock en especial Naruto quien tiene un lindo sonrojo en la cara y Alexa y DarkRaven tratan de contener su risa

DarkRaven y Alexa: Naruto lo has hecho ¬w¬

Todos esperan la respuesta de Naruto en especial cierto azabache cofcofSasukecofcof

Naruto: O/O

Todos:….

Naruto: O/O

DarkRaven: ¡NARUTO DEJA DE FANTASEAR CON SASUKE Y RESPONDE! Ò.Ó

Naruto: ¡NO ESTABA FANTASEANDO CON ESE TEME DATTEBAYO! ¡Y NUNCA! ¡NUNCA! ¡EH HECHO ESO! ¡NUUUUNCAAAAA!- grita un muy alterado, sonrojado, y nervioso Naruto

DarkRaven: Naruto creo que me estas mintiendo ya sabes lo que significa eso

Alexa: Gorila morado gigante XD

Detrás de Alexa y DarkRaven aparece el primo malvado y perdido de King Kong* pero morado y muy enojado y hambriento

DarkRaven: No alimentaste al gorila verdad Alexa

Alexa: ¿Los gorilas comen? n.n?

DarkRaven: Como sea Naruto entra

Naruto: Ustedes están locas

Alexa: No solo somos sádicas n.n

DarkRaven: Y está en las reglas

Alexa y DarkRaven tratan de meter a Naruto a la jaula estaban a punto de lograrlo cuando ambas son atacadas por un chidori Naruto usa esta oportunidad para alejarse de la jaula

DarkRaven: Que te pasa pato Uchiha por qué hiciste eso

Sasuke: Les faltan neuronas esa cosa matara a Naruto- dice Sasuke mientras las mira con todo el odio y desprecio del mundo

DarkRaven(Esta es la prueba ya nadie lo puede negar)- piensa DarkRaven mientras una gran sonrisa nace en sus labios

Sasuke: Que es tan gracioso

DarkRaven: Nada-suspiro- como sea Naruto nos mintió, no entro a la jaula del gorila, y tal vez muera antes de tocar la Death Note solo queda una opción ¡ALEXA!- y con esa pequeña invocación y un movimiento de mano aparece Alexa a lado de su gemela con ropa de chica en sus manos

DarkRaven: Usaras la ropa que yosoyfanXD describió mas algunos accesorios de Alexa ¡ALEXA YO TE ELIJO!

Alexa: ¡WAFFLES! XD- después de su 'grito de guerra' Alexa taclea a Naruto y lo arrastra de un pie a una habitación

Naruto: ¡SUELTAME! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DATTEBAYO!- es lo último que se escucha de Naruto antes de ser arrastrado a la habitación

DarkRaven: Tranquilos Alexa no le hará mucho daño pero ustedes necesitan un reto ¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!- a DarkRaven le cae un ladrillo en la cabeza

DarkRaven: Que es esto- dice notando la nota en el ladrillo y se pone a leerla

**Nota **

**Ya que tú tienes cero imaginación les daré dos retos primer reto **

**Primer reto: que Choji taclee personas al azar **

**Segundo reto: Sakura Kabuto y Kakazu salten desde una montaña**

**Con el poco amor que tengo la mas alta **

Choji: ¡RAWR!- grita o ruge Choji y taclea a Itachi

DarkRaven: ¡Cuidado! El es frágil

Sakura: estás loca enserio nos harás hacer eso

Kabuto: de quién es esa nota- dice un molesto y algo asustado Kabuto

Kakazu: si me pagas lo hare

DarkRaven: ustedes dos dejen de quejarse no tienen opción y no te diré quién es la más alta ya se los dije no morirán y Kakazu te pagare- y con un movimiento de mano Sakura Kabuto y Kakazu son transportados a una montaña y en el estudio baja una pantalla mostrando a los tres en la montaña listos para saltar y debajo de la pantalla aparece un letrero que dice ¡SALTEN!

Todos: ¡SALTEN! ¡SALTEN! ¡SALTEN! ¡SALTEN! ¡SALTEN! ¡SALTEN!

Y los tres saltan y Kakazu esta gritando como una niña después de caer dolorosamente los tres son transportados al estudio

DarkRaven: ven no estuvo tan mal

Choji: ¡RAWR!- Choji taclea a Sakura

DarkRaven: se me había olvidado eso

Sakura: owwww

DarkRaven: hahaha que bueno que te duela

Choji: ¡RAWR!- Choji taclea a DarkRaven

DarkRaven: owwww mi cuerpo esta triste

Sakura: ahora sabes lo que estoy sufriendo

DarkRaven: cállate

De la nada la canción This is Halloween empieza a sonar

Alexa: Regrese del mundo de los muertos para traerles a Naru-chaaaaan

Alexa se hace a un lado para revelar a Naruto usando la ropa de yosoyfanXD mas unas pulseras de perla color rosa pastel y un collar que tiene de dije un moño del mismo color de la falda

Alexa: que les parece n.n

La reacción de la mayoría cofcofsasuke sasori hinata darkraven neji sai gaaracofcof fue un sangrado nasal que los dejara pálidos como Sai por unas semanas los demás solo sintieron celos cofcof sakura ino deidara kiba leecofcof y otros solo entraron en shock o no les importa

Naruto: ¿están bien?- nadie responde

Alexa: creo esto significa que se termino el programa pero tranquilos los inconscientes estarán bien y listos para el siguiente programa – se apagan las cámaras de televisión y Alexa llama a una ambulancia para que traigan 3 gallones de sangre y los que no sufrieron un derrame de sangre se fueron a sus habitaciones excepto por Naruto

Naruto: Alexa ya puedo cambiarme T.T

Alexa: pero primero tomémonos una foto

Naruto: ok T.T

¡!- sonido de cámara marca Bloody Evil

Naruto: ¿ya me puedo ir?

Alexa: si bye- Naruto se va a su habitación- esta foto se va al internet n.n

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Sasuke (que mala suerte T.T)

Advertencia: Sean advertidos de las groserías de Hidan y de…. ¿?

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate - susurros

Alexa ()-pensamientos

Esto está basado en Naruto Shippuden

**TRUTH OR DARE SHOW: NARUTO STYLE**

En la habitación donde Alexa Y DarkRaven ven los reviews

Alexa: Ya viste cuantos reviews en tan poco tiempo

DarkRaven- leyendo los reviews- OH MY FUCKING JEEVAS! ES MI FANTASIA YAOISTA

Alexa: Yao-que? O.o?

DarkRaven: Eres demasiado joven e inocente para entenderlo ¬_¬

Alexa: NO ES CIERTO!

DarkRaven: Enserio entonces dime de donde vienen los bebes

Alexa: Que fácil! Todo el mundo sabe que los bebes vienen del espacio DUH!

DarkRaven: Espacio enserio, no puedo hacer un show sin otra yaoista

Alexa: Y por qué no traes a una y que seamos tres conductoras n.n

DarkRaven: Y de donde quieres que saque a otra de mi ¿calcetín?

Alexa: No pero yo pensaba en "madre"

DarkRaven: Porque no pensé en ella le encantara iré por ella no hagas algo estúpido mientras no este- DarkRaven se va en busca de "madre"

Alexa: No! Fuera! Impulso de idiotez!- saca una pelota y empieza a jugar con ella- No! Resisto más!

**En set de televisión habitación prisión lo que sea**

Los personajes de Naruto se estaban aburriendo

Sakura: Donde estarán esas dos idiotas

Ino: Molesta por como te trataron frentona

Sakura: Cierra la boca Ino-Cerda!

Ino: Ciérrala tu frente de marquesina

Como a nadie NADIE! Le importa esto pasemos a Naruto

Naruto: Me aburro pero si vuelven a vestir me como una chica nooooooo no quiero ser una chica dattebayo T.T – dice Naruto casi llorando

Sasuke: Oye dobe

Naruto: Que quieres teme

Sasuke: Tengo que decirte algo…algo importante-dice un muy nervioso y ligueramente sonrojado Sasuke

Naruto: Y q-que es –dice Naruto igual de sonrojado que Sasuke

Sasuke: Y-yo q-quería decirt-te qué y-yo…..

Naruto: S-si

Sasuke: Q-que tu m-me….

Alexa: OHAYO ATODOS!- grita Alexa apareciendo detrás de Naruto

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grita Naruto saltando a los brazos de Sasuke-DE DONDE SALISTE?

Alexa: Que? n.n

Naruto: Que de donde saliste?- dice Naruto más calmado

Alexa: Que? n.n

Naruto: Que de donde saliste?- dice Naruto aun en los brazos de Sasuke

Alexa: eeeh no se muevan- dice Alexa y les saca como diez fotos a Sasuke y Naruto-listo! n.n

Sasuke: Para que son esas fotos

Alexa: No lo sé son para DarkRaven

Sasuke: Y para que las quiere

Alexa: Tampoco lo sé solo dijo que les tomara fotos cuando estén en modo lemon o algo a si pero no entiendo para que

Sasuke: No estamos haciendo nada-dice un avergonzado Sasuke soltando a Naruto

Naruto: TEME!- se queja Naruto después de caerse

Kakashi: Donde está DarkRaven?

Alexa: Ella fue a traer una sorpresa n.n

Deidara: Una sorpresa un?

Naruto: QUE ES! ES RAMEN! *w*

Alexa: No Naruto no es ramen y es un secreto n.n...Quieren jugar a algo en lo que llega DarkRaven

Ino: La vamos a esperar?

Alexa: Si no puedo comenzar el show sin mi gemela ni la sorpresa entonces quieren jugar twister n.n

**Varios minutos de dolor y contorciones después**

Alexa: Y el ganador de esta ronda es Orochimaru

Naruto: HIZO TRAMPA! DATTEBAYO!

Orochimaru: No necesito hacer trampa para vencerlos a todos

Y antes que Orochimaru y Naruto entren en una pelea la canción Taishou A y como si fuera un fantasma DarkRaven aparece cargando en su hombro a una chica amarrada y amordazada es rubia con el mismo corte de cabello que el de Mello usando una polera ajustada verde militar con diseños de calaveras pantalón negro de cuero un collar de cadena y el dije es un cascabel plateado botas negras de combate y tiene los ojos rojos DarkRaven: Hola hola como están perras! Me extrañaron Sakura: Te tardaste! DarkRaven: Cállate basura rosada a nadie le importa tu opinión Sakura: Como me llamaste! DarkRaven: Además de idiota eres sorda pero no vine solo para decirte tus defectos vine por… Sasuke: Porque le dijiste a Alexa que nos tonara fotos a Naruto y a mí DarkRaven: Que? Sasuke: Que por que le dijiste a Alexa que nos tonara fotos a Naruto y a mí DarkRaven: Que? Sasuke: Que por que le dijiste a Alexa que nos tonara fotos a Naruto y a mí!- dice Sasuke con venas a punto de explotar DarkRaven: Que? Alexa: Porque no nos dices cual es la sorpresa DarkRaven n_nU DarkRaven: La sorpresa es ella-refiriéndose a la rubia en su hombro Naruto: Quien es ella? DarkRaven: Ella será la tercera conductora del show quien amablemente acepto a hacerlo y que no amenace con un kunai-dice DarkRaven bajándola de su hombro y desamarrándola ¿?: ACEPTAR ME SECUESTRASTE ME GOLPEASTE EN LA PUTA CABEZA CON UN PUTO SARTEN Y ANTES DE ESO ME AMENASASTE CON UNA PUTA SALCHICHA! Ò.Ó DarkRaven: Pero no te amenacé con el kunai n.n Alexa: Por favor no te enojes madre Naruto: TU ERES SU MADRE! PERO PARECEN DE LA MISMA EDAD! ¿?: Para empezar mi nombre es Bloody Evil o Bloody para corto no tu y no soy su madre me llaman a si porque yo las cree ¡Y USTEDES DOS!- grita apuntando a las gemelas- les eh dicho que dejen de llamarme a si mi nombre es Bloody ò.ó Alexa: Lo siento mad.. Eeer Bloody pero por favor quédate poooor faaaavooooor- Alexa usa el kawaii no Jutsu qué la transforma en su versión chibi con orejas y cola de conejo-poooooor faaaavooooor Bloody: No! Alexa: Poooooor faaaavoooor Bloody: No! Alexa: Poooooor faaaavoooor Bloody: No! Alexa: Poooooor faaaavoooor Bloody: Esta bien u.u-3 Alexa:YAY!-festeja Alexa desasiendo el Jutsu Bloody: Podemos empezar de una puta vez Hidan: Me agrada esta chica Alexa: PANTALLA APARECE! XD- grita Alexa y presiona el botón de antes Reviews yosoyfanXD

**dioss encerio no puedo esperar por su conti, y creo que si aun estan interesadas en que les den mas retos y preguntas aqui les va uno para sakura: ¿enserio perra-pelos de chicle (notese que la odio )cuando te vas a dar cuenta que nuestro psicopata uchiha menor es un violador de naru-chans? y ¿realmente me pregunto es tu pelo 100% natural o es teñido artificial? por que dejame decirte que se ve de muy mala calidad.**

**si no responde a mis dos preguntas va un reto para ella: que te encierren en un tuvo que bote aire por el suelo, y luego le tiren melaza,pedacitos de cambur, miel y avena y luego la metan en la jaula con Tomy (el gorila morado, lo se tenia que llamarlo de una forma ¡el pobre quiere ser un ente individual! o al menos uno que se gana la vida en el mejor fic de parodia que me he leido XD**

Bloody: No le han puesto nombre al gorila y no lo alimentan que tienen piedras en el cerebro! Alexa:WUAAAAHHH! NOSABIA QUE COMEN LO SIENTO! TT_TT Bloody: no continuaremos hasta que le den un nombre al gorila Alexa: Que tal galleta n.n Bloody y DarkRaven: WTF? Enserio galleta Alexa: Que tiene de malo a todos les gustan las galletas DarkRaven: Ese nombre es estúpido Bloody: Y gay sobretodo gay DarkRaven: Que tal Kentaro Bloody: Suena menos gay que galleta si lo alimentan ahora verdad DarkRaven: Si yo lo alimento Bloody: Bien continuemos con los reviews

**nara waki chouhichiki -w**

**Aaa ya se ¿sasuke-kun que sentirias si te digo que ittachi tiene la intencion de robarte a naruto?**

**Contesta si no**

**Te reto a soportar como itachi besa a naruto hahaaha en tu orgulo uchiha **

**matsuri-san **

**hola pequiñines dejare mi pregunta .**

**Naruto -kun , es cierto que tu y sasuke ... tu sabes u/u an echo cositas malas?**

**Responde**

**O si no te reto a que confieces tu amor a los cuatro vientos**

**Posdata te odio sakura ! xc**

**O ... por kami-sama deje el horno encendido baay :***

**Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki**

**AHOYO! tengo dos retos wiiii! :D**

**primer reto: que Sakura se entierre 123 kunai n_n...(si te oido!)**

**segundo reto: que itachi y Sasuke pelen contra Sai y Sasori por el amor de Naru-chan y Deidara-sama (XDD)**

**espero que los cumplan n_n**

**sayonaraaaa! :D**

**DILARIPA-TSUZUKI**

**HOLAAAAAA *O* PUES ME GUSTARÍA QUE LE HICIERAN UNA PREGUNTA AL LINDO PERO BAKA DE SASUKE ES: SI TUVIERAS QUE PERDER TU VIRGINIDAD A QUIEN DE ESA CABINA O EL LUGAR DE SU ENCIERRO ELEGIRIAS? SI NO CONTESTA ENTONCES EL RETO SERIA BESAR DURANTE 5 MIN A LA PERSONA CON QUIEN DECIDE PERDER SU VIRGINIDADCOFCOF DIGO A QUIEN QUIERA QUE ESTE PRESENTE JOJO**

**Moon-9215**

**muy bueno, yo tengo una pregunta para naru,**

**pregunta: te gusto el beso ke t diste con sasuke?**

**reto si no contesta: besar a sasuke, y beso bn puesto osea frances**

sube la pantalla

Bloody: OoO

DarkRaven: Estas bien?

Bloody: Si nunca me dijiste que eran este tipo de retos

Alexa: No te gustan

Bloody: ME ENCANTAN! XDDD

DarkRaven: Empecemos por las preguntas si

Bloody: Si y bien perra rosada que no lo ha notado

Sakura: Mentira! Sasuke no está enamorado de Naruto por que el me ama verdad Sasuke

Sasuke solo se limita a ignorarla

Bloody: Para mí eso fue un no eres horrible una bolsa de grasa que estorba en el mundo y prefiero follarme a Naruto cinco mil veces que tu y la verdad quien no y la otra pregunta Sakura

Sakura: Este es mi color natural

Bloody: MIENTEEES!

Sakura: No es la verdad

Bloody: Como sea Sakura aquí están los 123 kunais n.n

Sakura: Tengo que hacerlo

Bloody: Si

Sakura agarra los 123 kunais y se los entierra lo más profundo que puede y queda toda herida y en sangrentad e inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre

Bloody y Hidan: JAJAJAJAJA MALDITA PERRA JODIDA RAMERRA JAJAJAJAJA

DarkRaven: Se entienden muy bien

Bloody y Hidan: CALLATE PUTA!- se voltean a ver- DEJA DE IMITARME PERRA

Hidan: Te sacrificare a Jashin-sama

Bloody: No yo te sacrificare primero

DarkRaven: Cállense! Nadie Sacrificara a alguien podemos continuar

Bloody: Bien lo siguiente Sasuke tú contra Sai e Itachi contra Sasori y no me importa que esto sea un reto EMPIECEN!

Estuvieron peleando por horas pero al final Itachi y Sasuke ganaron

Bloody: Felicidades ahora Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke y Deidara a Itachi WOOOOOW!

Alexa: Si la siguiente pregunta Sasuke como te sentirías si Itachi se robara a Naruto

Sasuke:….

Alexa: Sasuke?

Sasuke:…

Alexa: Sasuke Holaaa- le dice Alexa moviendo su mano enfrente de su cara

Sasuke:….- un aura negra y malvada empieza a salir de su cuerpo y se hace cada vez más grande y aterradora- Itachi- Sasuke pronuncia su nombre con odio y deseos de muerte

SPLASH!- Bloody le arroja agua Sasuke para calmarlo

Sasuke: POR QUE HICISTE ESO

Bloody: Yo hago lo que quiera porque tienes un problema

Sasuke: Si y eres tu estúpida niña

Bloody: Estúpida niña! Estas muerto

Alexa: tranquilos los dos- les dice mientras ella sujeta a Bloody y DarkRaven a Sasuke

DarkRaven: Creo que Itachi no hará reto Naruto escoge la pregunta o el reto

Naruto: Eeeh….l-la pregunta- dice un Naruto sonrojado- Sasuke no hemos hecho nada nunca!

DarkRaven y Alexa sueltan a Sasuke y a Bloody

Bloody: Como los dos últimos reviews casi se parecen solo lo harán una vez si es que escogen bien Sasu-baka escoge decirnos con quien quieres perder la virginidad porque todo el mundo sabe que eres virgen o besarte con esa persona por cinco minutos

Sasuke: Besarme con esa persona

Alexa: Y quién es?

Sasuke: Naruto- dice Sasuke viendo Naruto a los ojos y con un pequeño sonrojo

Naruto: Q-QUEEEEEEEE! QUE ESTAS DICIENDO TEMEEEE! O/O

Sasuke: Lo que oyes usuratonkachi- dice Sasuke mientras abraza a Naruto por la cintura

Naruto-con un grande y lindo sonrojo- S-sasuke….

Sasuke cierra lentamente los ojos mientras acerca su rostro al de Naruto y Naruto Hace los mismo y todos están observando esta escena con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta excepto DarkRaven y Bloody que están grabando esto Sasuke elimina la distancia entre sus labios al principio es un beso dulce que con el tiempo se vuelve más intenso y apasionado Naruto lleva sus brazos a los hombros de Sasuke y Sasuke ejerce más fuerza en su agarre se vuelve una batalla de lenguas una batalla que duro diez minutos y sus pulmones ya gritaban por oxígeno se tuvieron que separar pero continuaron abrazándose y mirándose con amor

Sasuke: Naruto te amo

Naruto: Y yo a ti Sasuke

Bloody y DarkRaven: OMFJ! NO PUEDO CREERLO Y PASO AQUIIIIIIII! KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- y con ese grito de yaoi fan todos reaccionaron y sacaron de su pequeño mundo a Naruto y a Sasuke

DarkRaven: ooops lo siento no quería asustarlos

Bloody: Yo no me arrepiento de nada

Sasuke: No importa debería de darles las gracias por ayudarme

Alexa: SIIIIIIIII! AUN VIVIRAN! XDDDDDDDD

Bloody: Aquí se acaba el programa solo para darle intimidad a la nueva pareja dejen reviews

Y se apagan las cámaras de televisión

Todos empiezan a irse a sus habitaciones

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Si Teme

Sasuke: Quieres continuar en mi habitación- dice Sasuke con sonrisa de pervertido violador XDDD

Naruto: eeeh… s-si O/O

Y Naruto y Sasuke se van a tener más intimidad

Bloody: DarkRaven quieres ir a la habitación de Sasuke y espiarlos

DarkRaven: Pero si nos descubren Sasuke nos matara

Bloody: Lose vienes

DarkRaven: Si

Y se van las dos a la habitación de Sasuke

Alexa: Ya me dejaron sola hare algo que enriquezca mi mente y mi espíritu…. Iré a molestar a Kiba n.n

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece que mala suerte TT_TT

Advertencia: Sean advertidos de las groserías de Hidan y de Bloody

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate- susurros

Alexa ()-pensamientos

Esto está basado en Naruto Shippuden

**TRUTH OR DARE SHOW: NARUTO STYLE**

En el estudio de televisión o donde sea que estén todos se encuentran aburridos excepto Naruto y Sasuke que estaban muy acaramelados

Kiba: Alguien más siente una vibra gay en ellos

Los que si escucharon el comentario asintieron con la cabeza

Sasuke: Dijiste algo- dice Sasuke amenazándolo con el sharingan y dejando de manosear a Naruto

Kiba: Nada… cuando creen que Alexa Bloody y DarkRaven vuelvan

Sasuke: Hmp...Por el bien de ellas no volverán- dice Sasuke con odio y desprecio pensando en dos conductoras yaoistas

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Sasuke contestara llegan como las personas normales que no son DarkRaven y una muy alegre Alexa

Alexa: Hola queridos participantes y lectores XD- Alexa mira a todos lados como si buscara a alguien cuando ve a Kiba- KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! – Alexa grita como fangirl y abraza a Kiba

Kiba: Hey Alexa n/n (tengo una fan me siento amado)- con un sonrojo y una sonrisa le regresa a Alexa el abrazo

DarkRaven (casi se puede sentir el romance en el aire… que asco me dan….. y que envidia) ahem….después de una larga espera volvimos

Hidan: Donde está la otra perra cual era su jodido nombre- Hidan piensa por unos minutos- ¿Bloody?

DarkRaven: La verdad ella estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bloody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !-Aparece Bloody con el cabello hasta los hombros y el fleco casi al estilo emo y los mismos ojos rojos detrás de Naruto gritando por un megáfono

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !-Naruto abraza a Sasuke buscando protección y Sasuke siendo Sasuke lo abraza posesiva mente

Bloody: Adorable- Bloody saca una cámara y les toma una foto

Naruto: ¿Qué vas hacer con eso?

Bloody: ¿Qué? ¬¬

Naruto: ¿Qué vas hacer con eso?

Bloody: ¿Qué? ¬¬

Naruto: ¿PARA QUE QUIEREN LAS FOTOS DATTEBAYO? Ò.Ó

Bloody: ¿Qué? ¬w¬

DarkRaven: Tranquilo Naruto que es lo que te molesta

Naruto: No me dicen para qué son las fotos y también se olvidaron de nosotros dattebayo- dice Naruto con un lindo puchero

DarkRaven: No podemos decirte para que son y NO LOS OLVIDAMOS LA COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bloody: y DarkRaven y yo estábamos en el hospital por cuatro meses

Hinata: ¿H-hospital? ¿Tuvieron un accidente?

Bloody y DarkRaven se miran a los ojos por unos segundos

Bloody: Digamos que si

_Flashback_

**En la habitación donde leen los reviews**

Bloody: Esta todo listo DarkRaven

DarkRaven: Ya casi

Bloody: Cámaras

DarkRaven: Listas

Bloody: Celulares

DarkRaven: Listos

Bloody: Vendas

DarkRaven: Listas

Bloody: Comida

DarkRaven: Lista

Bloody: Comida

DarkRaven: Lista

Bloody: Testamento

DarkRaven: En un momento-DarkRaven escribe lo último del testamento- Y la ropa de Alexa para Alexa y listo- DarkRaven guarda todo en una pequeña mochila

Bloody: Ya que todo está listo vámonos

DarkRaven: SIIIIIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XDDDDDDDDD

Bloody y DarkRaven se encuentran por los pasillos del estudio buscando una habitación en especial

Bloody: Aquí esta DarkRaven estas lista 

DarkRaven: Bloody estás segura que deberíamos hacer esto que tal si pasas algo malo

Bloody: Que nos puede pasar

DarkRaven: Morir

Bloody: No seas niña y cierra tu jodido hocico lleno de maíz- Bloody acerca su oreja a la puerta para oír que pasa al otro lado de la puerta

DarkRaven: Pero no eh comido maíz- DarkRaven hace lo mismo que Bloody

Bloody: Shh!

Bloody y DarkRaven se acercan más a la puerta cuando oyen a Naruto

Naruto: Ah…teme que….ah estás haciendo….mgh

Sasuke: No te gusta Naru-chan

Naruto: S-si…..pero…Sa-ah-suke

Y al otro lado de la puerta las dos yaoistas siguen escuchando

DarkRaven:…..Wow….solo wow- Dice DarkRaven con un enorme sonrojo y un gran sangrado nasal

Bloody: Esto es oro puro-Dice Bloody con una cara de pervertida sádica- Celular

DarkRaven: Celular- le da el celular con una mano mientras que con la otra trata de detener su sangrado

Bloody: Voy hacer rica, famosa, y poderosa- dice Bloody abriendo un poco la puerta lentamente y graba a Naruto y a Sasuke

DarkRaven: ¿Voy?

Bloody: Vamos hacer ricas famosas y poderosas feliz

DarkRaven: Si y mucho

Bloody: Si si cállate trato de oír

Naruto: S-sasuke….mmh….alguien p-podría….ah….oírnos

Sasuke: Naru-chan esto es algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo no me interesa si alguien nos oye te amo dobe

Naruto: Yo también te amo teme

Bloody: Q-que…..cursis….s-se está-an p-poniend-do- dice Bloody con dificultad

DarkRaven: Que te pasa idiota

Bloody: C-callate perra m-mi risa d-diabólica q-quiere salir-dice Bloody quien esta temblando y eso le dificulta el seguir grabando

DarkRaven: Si te ríes estamos muertas

Bloody: Ya no puedo mas- una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha pero más malvada nace en los labios de Bloody- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !- la risa rara perturbadora y de sicópata se oye en todas las partes del mundo asustando a niños ancianos perros gatos ranas y tostadores del mundo y hace sentir orgulloso al más grande asesino sicópata y amante de la mermelada de fresa de todos los tiempos quien también es el sensei de Bloody

**En alguna parte del mundo**

Se ve a Beyond Birthday sentado como L lamiendo mermelada o sangre de sus dedos

Beyond: No sé porque pero me siento orgulloso de mi pequeña estudiante n.n

Naomi: ¿Dijiste algo?

Beyond: CALLATE ZORRA! ! ! NO HABLO CONTIGO! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Con Bloody y DarkRaven**

DarkRaven le salta encima a Bloody para meterle en la boca una venda

DarkRaven: CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! VAMOS A MORIR! ! ! TTATT

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y sale Sasuke en ropa interior con el ceño fruncido y el sharingan activado y Sasuke ataco a las do yaoistas todo fue tan rápido y doloroso que el único pensamiento que pudo pasar por sus perturbadas mentes fue mierda

**En algún hospital**

DarkRaven y Bloody yacen acostadas en camas con vendas en la cabeza un collarín dos yesos uno en el brazo y otro en la pierna

Bloody: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH HHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ME VENGARE POR ESTO! ! ! ! ! VENGANZA VENGANZAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

DarkRaven: CIERRA LA BOCA TRATO DE DORMIR! ! ! ! ! !

Bloody: CALLATE ZORRA! ! ! ! NO HABLO CONTIGO! ! ! ! ! VENGANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Fin del flashback_

Bloody: venganza…. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

DarkRaven(A veces pienso que Bloody es una Uchiha es igual de rara que Sasuke) Ya podemos empezar

Bloody: Si Alexa la pantalla y deja de abrazar a Kiba Ò.Ó

Alexa: Ok- Alexa deja de abrazar a Kiba y presiona el botón

Pantalla: Regrese y traje ricos taquitos n.n

_Reviews: _

kentanaka1350

hola soy.. yo y aqui va la pregunta itachi que sentirias si te digo que sasuke viola a deidara siempre que puede y deidara no te dijo nada porque sasuke lo amenaza y si sasuke lo niega lo reto a que pelee a una lucha a muerte contra su hermano bie n_n

kaoryciel94

hola solo quiero pedir que le pongan una cámara de video a Naru y sasu haciendo cosas malas si! pregunta para Deidara: ¿ A quien prefieres como amante Sasori o Iatchi? ¿Has estado con alguno? Si no responde ummm.. los dos tienen derecho robarle un beso...

para Garas. ¿Desde cuando te gusta Naruto? ¿Tienes sueños pervertidosn con el? reto pelea entre Sasu y gara por el...

chikyuukuma13

te reto frente de marquesi a que digas que eres una fretona tonta y boba luego apuntat en la death note y escribiendo ademas esto me suicido cortandome la cabeza

hinata pregunta se que no eres virgen con quien lo as echo si no lo dices  
>mmm besa a naruto sasuke itachi ino neji sasori orochimari kiba shikamaru tenten yyyy alexa darkraven y bloody<p>

si soy mala pero justa me gusta su show adios

la pantalla sube y después de leer los reviews a Bloody se le atora un pedazo del taco en la garganta

DarkRaven: Escúpelo- DarkRaven golpea con demasiada fuerza la espalda de Bloody quien escupe violentamente el taco y le da a Sakura en la frentesota

Sakura: AAARGH! ! ! qué asco!- Sakura con una mueca de asco se limpia el taco babeado de su enorme frente

DarkRaven: Estas bien Bloody?

Bloody: Eso creo ahem empecemos con el primer review

Alexa: Ok entonces Itachi que sientes

Itachi: ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR! ! ! ! ! ! ! COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI DEIDI* Y TU! ! !- Itachi apunta a Deidara- porque no me lo dijiste

Deidara: es mentira Itachi nunca paso un! TAT

Sasuke: Yo no necesito violar a Deidara cuando tengo a mi Naru- dice Sasuke abrazando a Naruto por la cintura

Naruto: Enserio teme

Sasuke: Enserio dobe nunca lo eh tocado

DarkRaven: Sasuke eso significa que pelearas a muerte con Itachi SIII! ! ! XDDDDDDDD

Bloody: un segundo-Bloody saca una silla y unas palomitas de quien sabe donde- ya continúen

Alexa: De donde sacaste eso

Bloody: Estaban en el piso YA EMPIZEN!

Y sin otra opción los hermanos Uchiha empiezan a pelear a muerte

**10 horas después**

Itachi y sasuke ya están gravemente heridos pero ninguno de los dos quiere rendirse

DarkRaven: Esto está tardando demasiado es un empate y se acabo ok- con un movimiento de mano DarkRaven cura las heridas de los dos Uchihas

Bloody: Porque hiciste eso yo quería ver a itachi matando a sasuke

DarkRaven: Porque no tenemos tanto tiempo continuemos con el review

Naruto: Pondrán cámaras para vigilarnos dattebayo

Bloody: Pues…..

_Flashback de Bloody_

**En la habitación de Sasuke 3 meses después del accidente**

Bloody: Ya casi esta- dice Bloody aun con el yeso en el brazo tratando de poner una pequeña cámara en- listo ahora sabré todo lo que pase

Bloody estaba a punto de salir cuando oye las voces de Naruto y sasuke

Bloody: Demonios-y como única opción Bloody salta por la ventana pero se le olvido que estaba en el quinto piso- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Fin del flashback_

Bloody: la verdad Naruto-y antes de que continuara Bloody ve como a sasuke le crece un aura oscura y malvada- yonuncahariaesonarutorespeto tuprivacidad- dice Bloody asustada

Naruto: Que dijiste?

Alexa: Dijo yo nunca haría eso Naruto respeto tu privacidad

Naruto: Ok n.n

DarkRaven: y Deidara a quien prefieres y con quien has estado

Deidara: es obvio que prefiero a itachi y eh estado con él un lo siento Danna-sempai

Sasori: No me interesa

Deidara: T_T

DarkRaven( wow que cruel al menos no me tengo que preocupar por un SasoDai)

Bloody: El siguiente y bien Gaara te gusta Naruto y tienes esos sueños con el ¬w¬

Gaara: No

Bloody: Estas mintiendo

Gaara: No miento

Bloody: Enserio pero es Naruto no te gusta poquito

Gaara: Dije que no

Bloody: Bien ( le debe gustar alguien mas pero quien) y ya que perdimos mucho tiempo con la otra pelea ustedes no pelearan el siguiente qué esperas Sakura-basura

Sakura: No lo hare

Alexa: Si no lo haces te meterás en la jaula de Kenta quien si es alimentado por DarkRaven n.n- dice Alexa quien otra vez esta abrazando a Kiba

Sakura: ok soy una frentona tonta y boba

Bloody: Toma(voy a disfrutar este reto gracias chikyuukuma13)- Bloody le da a Sakura la death note quien escribe que se suicidara cortándose la cabeza con un hacha

Sakura: Pero no tengo un hacha

DarkRaven: Yo si

DarkRaven saca su hacha y Sakura movida por la voluntad de la death note se corta la cabeza y salpica de sangra a Hidan y a Bloody quienes parecen tener un orgasmo cuando notaron cuánta sangre les salpico

DarkRaven( Par de raros enfermos) Ustedes reaccionen que aun no se termina el show

Lee: Sakura porque lo hiciste TTATT- llora lee como nunca llorado

DarkRaven: Tranquilo recuerda que aquí no pueden morir ella estará bien a sí que Hinata con quien lo has hecho y contesta si no nos tendrá que besar que asco

Hinata: Eh y-yo lo hice c-con….-todos esperan la confesión de Hinata- f-fue con…..Shino

Todos: Que?

Hinata:S-shino- después de confesarse Hinata se desmallo

Neji: Quien dijo que fue

Alexa: Fue Shino

Todos: QUE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Neji: SHINO! LO MATARE POR PROPASARSE CON HINATA-SAMA! ! ! DONDE ESTA! ! ! ! !

Alexa: Y Hinata donde esta?- todos voltean a la puerta donde ven a Shino llevándose a una desmayada Hinata en los brazos

Neji: REGRESA BASTARDO! ! ! !- Neji sale por la misma puerta para matar a Shino

Bloody: No me esperaba eso como sea gracias por leernos nos vemos en el siguiente programa- y con eso se apagan las cámaras y todos se van a hacer otras cosas

DarkRaven: Bloody a dónde vas?

Bloody: Voy a ver si la cámara grabo algo en nuestra ausencia y tu ve a vigilar a Alexa y a Kiba

DarkRaven: Porque?

Bloody: Me pone nerviosa que Alexa lo abrase tanto – y con eso Bloody se va a revisar su cámara

DarkRaven: A nadie le importa si tengo algo que hacer- se queja DarkRaven y a lo lejos oye a Bloody gritar "No a nadie le importa"- no es justo- y sin mas DarkRaven se va a vigilar a su gemela menor

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke y eso me hace muy feliz nwn

Advertencia: Habrá groserías (gracias a Hidan y a Bloody), escenas para adultos, desnudos parciales, tortura, maltrato animal y puede contener un sensual pan desnudo

Alexa: Blablá- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate- susurros

Alexa ()-pensamientos

**FUERON ADVERTIDOS O ADVERTIDAS!**

**Truth or Dare: Naruto Style **

En el estudio las únicas que se encuentran son las conductoras

Alexa: Hola, hola como están queridos lectores ^0^

Bloody: Con quien está hablando?- Bloody pregunta mientras que ve a Alexa hablando con la pared

DarkRaven: No lo sé, Alexa que haces?

Alexa: Saludo a nuestros lectores

DarkRaven: Pero ahí no hay nada

Alexa: Y que hay de esta cámara- dice Alexa apuntando a un enorme botón rojo con un letrero de no tocar

DarkRaven: Alexa solo es un botón

Alexa: Ah ya lo sabía… que hace este botón n0n- dice Alexa mientras acerca su dedo al botón

Bloody: No toques- Bloody le da un manotazo en la mano a Alexa

Alexa: Porque no

Bloody: Porque es una sorpresa para nuestro próximo show

Alexa: Ok no lo tocare n.n- Alexa vuelve a acercar su dedo y Bloody golpea su mano

DarkRaven: Paren las dos tenemos que empezar con el show y tengo hambre D: - Bloody y Alexa ignoran a DarkRaven y siguen con su asunto del botón

DarkRaven: SIGO AQUÍ!- otra vez es ignorada – ARGH!...hambre uy palomitas ^0^ - DarkRaven se come las palomitas que aparecieron a lado de ella

Mientras todo esto pasa los personajes más amados, menos amados y más odiados llegan al estudio y se encuentran el más extraño escenario , Alexa de presionar un botón rojo, Bloody dándole manotazos a Alexa y DarkRaven comiendo palomitas a lo bestia y ahogándose con ellas

Ino: Que están haciendo Bloody y Alexa?

DarkRaven: Es obvio no? Podemos empezar ya?

Bloody: En un minuto NO TOQUES!- Bloody le da un último manotazo a Alexa

Alexa: Mala! TT0TT

Bloody: No me interesa LA PANTALLA!- DarkRaven presiona el botón del control

_Reviews:_

_**ana membrives **_

_**Bueno... Sakura deve admitir que es una frentona (Con cariño XD) y que esta celosisima de Naruto. Si se niega, tiene que besar a Li (Con lengua durante seis minutos juas juas juas... XD) ANA**_

_**Amoestapagina21 **_

_**Kukuku Hola esta pregunta es para Naru-Chan (El sexy, adorable y violable de Naru-Chan) :**_

_**Te gustaría que Sasu-Chan te pidiese matrimonio?**_

_**Y el reto es para Sasu-Chan :**_

_**Que Naru-Chan (Con un vestido de maid (Con solo un vestido de maid!)) Este sentado encima tuyo cara a cara y enredando sus piernas en tu cintura, mientras tienes tus manos en su (adorable) trasero y no puedes hacerle cositas Kukukuku**_

_**Helado De Oregano **_

_**Asdasd... Hum, es la primera vez que leo su fic, ¡Es genial! **_

_**Bueno, a lo que vine e/e...**_

_**Que Kakashi haga un strip-tease, o también puede decir con quién fue su primera vez ASDDAGNCFDFH Gracias!**_

_**kentanaka1350 **_

_**YOOOO... DarkRaven-chan, Alexa-chan y Bloody-chan me gusta mucho su fic y aunque me gustaria que hubiera mas comentarios para tortura a sakura-mierda (lo haria yo pero me he aguantado esta) aqui va:**_

_**sasuke te reto que te grabes a ti y a naruto haciendo cosas malas y con sonidos y todo si no lo haces tendras que cortarte eso y ninguna de las autoras podra regenerartelo (JA! te jodi) yo que tu hago el desafio n_n **_

_**pd: Oigan se pueden enviar mas de un desafio?**_

_**si no se puede borren de aqui para abajo ;)**_

_**si se puede**_

_**dejar mas de un comentario que sakura admita que es una reverenda hija de las sietemilputas (notese que la odio _) si no lo hace que haga zoofilia con el oso si no saben que es eso investiguen XDDDD **_

_**pista: S_X_O y OSO**_

_**si no saben que es tienen una mente demasiado inocente _'**_

_**chizuruchan1999 **_

_**hohahio soy fan de su programa y del narusasu**_

_**mi reto es que neji bese a hinata y pelee a muerte con shino por ella. **_

_**ademas que sasuke y naruto se besen y manoseen enfrente de todos.**_

_**que kiba bese a alexa.**_

_**que hildan torture a sakura rompiendole todos y cda uno de los huesos y que ella admita que es una zorragolfapelodechiclemalten idaofresida.**_

_**que itachi y deichan hagan lo mismo que sasuke y naruchan para ver cual es mejor.**_

_**y que kiba bese a shino. nwn**_

_**chikyuukuma13 **_

_**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sabia que hinata no era virgen aqui van otros retos **_

_**frentona que bueno que te matastes bueno ahora quiero que sufras el castigo de la primera asesina ser violada por una girafa (no tengo idea como sucedio no me pregunte) y asesinada **_

_**hinata quiero que lo agas con sasuke **_

_**shino quitate los putos lentes quiero ver tus ojos**_

_**harunablakrose **_

_**que genialoso fic bien despues de secarme el coco se me ocurrio esto:**_

_**es para gaara ¿alguna vez as tenido sexo desenfrenado con algienque ames? :3**_

_**si dices que si ve y besa a esa persona **_

_**y si dices que no tendras que usar una playera que diga en letras grades VIOLAME**_

_**(atencion! solo la playera ** solo eso ninguna prenda mas)**_

_**espero se pueda las adoro chicas y amo el fic conti!**_

Sube la pantalla

Alexa: De donde sacaste mi control

DarkRaven: Te lo quite cuando te estaban dando manotazos y Sakura admite que eres una frentona y estas celosa de Naruto? ¬w¬

Sakura: Si soy una frentona….y si estoy celosa…un poquito

Bloody: Claro un poquito

Alexa: Naru te gustaría que Sasuke te pidiera matrimonio

Naruto: Si quiero estar con Sasuke para siempre n/n- se escucha un gran awww en el estudio- quien dijo awww dattebayo?

Bloody: Tal vez las fangirls como sea ahora sigue el reto para Sasuke ven conmigo Naruto – Bloody se lleva a Naruto a una habitación para ponerle el vestido de maid

DarkRaven: En lo que Naruto llega continuaremos con los demás retos Kakashi el strip-tease o confesar :3

Kakashi: -suspiro- Perdí la virginidad con…..-pausa dramática-….. Obito Uchiha -.-

Obito (ignoren que Obito es tobi/madara y que nunca murió): SI!

Sasuke, Itachi, e Iruka: QUE!

Iruka: Pensé que yo era con quien la perdiste

Kakashi: Conocí a Obito antes que a ti mi dulce delfín

Obito: Kakashi me engañas con este cara rajada TT0TT

Kakashi: Obito sabes que te amo

Iruka: Que hay de mí?! TT_TT

Kakashi: También te amo

Iruka y Obito: NO PUEDES AMAR A LOS DOS! DX- Iruka y Obito comienzan una pelea por el amor de Kakashi y Kakashi trata de calmarlos

DarkRaven: Iruka y Obito se están matando y Bloody se lo está perdiendo!- DarkRaven le manda un mensaje a Bloody

Bloody: Ya llegue que me perdí!- llega Bloody jalando a Naruto que está usando el vestido de un brazo- como paso esto

Alexa: Kakashi engaño a Obito con Iruka o fue que engaño a Iruka con Obito?

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei tiene dos amantes? O.o

Bloody: Tenia mis sospechas bueno ya que estas aquí Naruto siéntate sobre Sasuke- un muy colorado y avergonzado Naruto se sienta sobre Naruto y enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke y Sasuke pone sus manos en el muy lindo y violable trasero de Naruto y empieza a manosearlo

Naruto: TEME! O/O

Bloody: Uchiha sin manosear!

Sasuke: Hmp-deja de manosear a Naruto- cuanto tiempo vamos a estar a si

DarkRaven: Hasta el siguiente reto que sea para ustedes y como el siguiente parece más orden que reto no cuenta y Sasuke te dejas grabar? nwn

Sasuke: No tengo opción la respuesta es sí ¬/w/¬ - dice Sasuke con un deje de felicidad porque aun tiene a Naruto encima

Naruto: Teme vas a dejar que nos graben dattebayo

Sasuke: Prefieres que me lo corten ¬¬

Naruto: No

Bloody: DarkRaven ya tenemos permiso :3

DarkRaven: Lo sé es genial :D y kentanaka1350 a tu pregunta si se pueden todos los retos y preguntas que quieras :D

Bloody: Y Sakura que esperas admítelo

Sakura: No lo soy!

Bloody: MENTIRA!

Sakura: NO MIENTO!

DarkRaven: Eso significa que serás violada tristemente solo encontramos un oso que tal vez si quiera violar a Sakura

Alexa: Quien?

DarkRaven: Pedobear- entra Pedobear

Pedobear: Y a quien tengo que violar *¬* - dice con cara y voz de violador del bosque

Bloody: A la cosa rosada de haya- Pedobear mira a Sakura

Pedobear: Eeehh…si…recordé que tenía que hacer una cosa en dis…mex..waff… LEJOS DE AQUÍ!- Pedobear sale corriendo con una cara de asco y un enfermizo color verde en la cara

DarkRaven: OYE VUELVE! ALE MENOS REGRESAME MI DINERO!- se pone a perseguir a Pedobear

Bloody: Como no lo admitiste y no te violaron tendrás que entrar a la jaula de Kentaro ALEXA!- Alexa presiona un botón y la jaula con un Kentaro azul naval aparece

Kiba: Porque esta azul?- dice Kiba mientras se acerca lentamente a Alexa

Bloody: En nuestra ausencia mande a Kentaro de vacaciones a Acapulco y se bronceo por eso el color azul

Alexa: Te ves bien Kentaro n/n- dice Alexa sonrojada por estar cerca de Kiba- Sakura entra a la jaula

Sakura: Están locas DX

Bloody: Solo estamos un poco perturbadas YA ENTRA!- Bloody lanza a Sakura a la jaula y Kentaro la atrapa antes de que salga Hidan y Bloody empiezan a gritar MATA! MATA! MATA! Kentaro empieza a golpear a Sakura contra el suelo luego contra los barrotes de la jaula y Sakura grita y llora de dolor Kentaro la jala de ambos brazos hasta que se los arranca y la sangre salpica por todas partes y por ultimo Kentaro le aplasta la cabezota y todos los que se odian a Sakura gritan de la emoción excepto por Lee, Hinata, y Chouji que se desmayaron por tanta sangre o por tristeza

Bloody: Eso fue asombroso y lo tengo grabado para DarkRaven ^w^- y por arte de magia DarkRaven aparece contando dinero y ve toda la sangre

DarkRaven: Aaahh me perdí como mataban a ese chicle ):

Bloody: Lo tengo todo grabado luego lo vemos con palomitas nwn regresa a la perra chicle artificial a la vida para continuar el show

DarkRaven: Ok- con un movimiento de muñeca DarkRaven regresa a Sakura a la vida y toda la sangre desaparece y también la jaula y Kentaro

Sakura: PORQUE ME LANZASTE A ESE MONSTRUO!

Bloody: Uno Kentaro no es un monstruo tú si dos no hiciste el desafío y tres fue divertido :D

Sakura: Estas enferma del cerebro

Bloody: Wow tu insulto fue tan patético como tu

Alexa: Neji besa Hinata - Neji le da a Hinata un beso en la frente y las conductoras se le quedan mirando

Neji: Que?

DarkRaven: Que? Que fue ese beso de abuelita tenias que besarla

Neji: El reto dice que la bese no dice en donde

Bloody: Nos acaba de trollear un ciego amargado obsesionado con el destino ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

DarkRaven: Tienes razón bueno pelea Shino a muerte

Neji: Peleare para restaurar el honor de Hinata-sama

Shino:…- y despues de ese "intenso" dialogo empiezan a pelear y como el show es de tiempo limitado después de 2 horas de maldiciones golpes y insectos voladores las conductoras los detienen

DarkRaven: Si siguen peleando nunca terminaremos el show a sí que empate y hinata decida ella quien quiere- busca a Hinata con la mirada- y Hinata?

Bloody: Aquí- Bloody señala a sus pies donde esta Hinata desmayada y Alexa la esta abanicando

Neji: Que le paso a Hinata-sama

Alexa: Nada solo sigue desmayada por ver como Kentaro mataba a Sakura

Bloody: Ella estará bien continuemos con el show Sasuke y Naruto ya se pueden manosear- y apenas Bloody lo dijo Sasuke empezó a devorar la boca de Naruto mientras trata de quitarle el vestido

Naruto:Nh,hg… T-teme….. todos…haa.. nos están v-viendo

Sasuke: No importa-Sasuke empieza a lamer el delicado cuello de Naruto y Naruto suelta un gemido que solo ínsita al Uchiha a seguir

DarkRaven: Ejem si mientras ellos siguen en eso el siguiente reto- dice DarkRaven con un pañuelo lleno de sangre sujeto a su nariz

Bloody: MIERDA NO KIBA NO VA A BESAR A ALEXA!

Kiba y Alexa: Porque no?!

Bloody: Porque- y antes de que diga por que DarkRaven le pone un pañuelo mojado en cloroformo en la boca y nariz después de unos segundos de tratar de quitarse el pañuelo Bloody queda inconsciente en los brazos de DarkRaven

DarkRaven: Ya pueden besarse

Alexa: Pero que hiciste está muerta TT^TT

DarkRaven: No solo esta inconsciente despertara en cualquier momento

Bloody: DESPIERTO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!- grita Bloody aun dormida y sacudiendo los brazos- cinco minutitos mas- se vuelve a dormir

DarkRaven: lo ven ya bésense Bloody pesa _Uu

Alexa: ok o/o- Alexa y Kiba se voltean y con caras sonrojadas se acercan hasta que unen sus labios en un tierno beso y después de unos segundos se separan aun mas sonrojados y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

DarkRaven( Un minuto este es el primer beso de Alexa O_O) bueno si Bloody despierta- le da una cachetada a Bloody

Bloody: 24! Qué? Que paso?

DarkRaven: Nada no paso nada ahora el siguiente reto Hidan toma todas estas armas

Hidan: SERAS SACRIFICADA ZORRA PROSTITUTA ROSADA!

Sakura: NOO!- Hidan le lanza kunais a las piernas de Sakura para que no corra y con mazo gigante de metal le empieza a romper los huesos mientras Sakura grita de dolor ya cuando cada uno de sus huesos rotos Hidan mete a Sakura a una especie de mescladora medieval que comienza a destrozar los huesos y la piel de Sakura hasta que ya no se oyen mas sus gritos y Hidan empieza a reír como loco sádico

Bloody: Wow cuánta sangre y piel destrozada si no fuera de Sakura me lo comería

DarkRaven: Eh si ya la regreso a la normalidad

Bloody: Deja que le tome una foto- Le saca una foto a la cosa que solía ser Sakura- Ya regrésala- Y otra vez DarkRaven regresa a Sakura a la vida y a la normalidad o lo normal en ella

Sakura: Porque todo el mundo me odia

Bloody: Porque eres una zorra y ya dilo o otra vez jugaras con Kentaro

Sakura: Soy una zorra golfa pelo de chicle ofrecida TT^TT

Bloody: Itachi y Deidara ya saben que hacer- Itachi acorrala a Deidara en la pared más cercana y empieza a morderle el cuello sacándole a su rubio sonoros gemidos

DarkRaven: Kiba besa a Shino

Kiba: NO! O.O

Bloody: Porque no

Kiba: Porque yo… amo… a Alexa- confiesa Kiba colorado

Alexa: Enserio O/O

Kiba: Si ^/^

Alexa: Yo también te amo Kiba n/n- Kiba vuelve a besar a Alexa

Bloody: No es cierto dejen de besarse DX

DarkRaven: Déjalos se ven felices

Bloody: Bueno pues aquí tengo la jirafa, jirafa viola a Sakura- y como nadie sabe cómo es posible la jirafa viola a Sakura y cuando termina Bloody saca un machete él le corta la cabeza a Sakura

Bloody: Ya me siento mejor nwn- sin que se lo pidan DarkRaven regresa a la vida a Sakura y como la vida de Sakura vale mierda ella se va a la esquina emo a llorar

DarkRaven: Enserio tenemos que hacer que Sasuke tenga sexo con Hinata

Bloody: Pues- Bloody se voltea a ver a Sasuke quien ya está penetrando a Naruto- no a si está bien O/o

Alexa: Shino quítate los lentes- dice Alexa mientras Kiba la abraza de la cintura

Kiba: Para que quieres que se quite los lentes

Alexa: Porque es uno de los retos :D- Shino se quita los lentes y todas las chicas y algunos chicos se ponen a babear por lo sexy que se ve excepto Alexa porque Kiba le tapo los ojos (**encontré una foto de sino sin lentes se ve sexy el link está en mi perfil**)

Kiba (No me quitaras a Alexa)

Shino se vuelve a poner los lentes para evitar ser violado

Bloody: Que sexy….. Gaara-sama alguna vez tuvo sexo desenfrenado con alguien que ame?

Gaara: No

DarkRaven: Alguna vez tuvo sexo?

Gaara:….. no- dice Gaara avergonzado

DarkRaven: Tranquilo no hay nada de malo ser virgen y ahora tenga póngase mi playera- DarkRaven le da el Kazekage una playera azul naval que dice VIOLAME!

Bloody: Porque tienes eso?

DarkRaven: Pues….

**Flashback**

En un antro heterosexual con la música a todo volumen y luces DarkRaven está apoyada en la barra de bebidas con una en la mano y la playera de VIOLAME observando el lugar

DarkRaven: Ya llevo 3 horas aquí y nada porque no me fui al antro gay ahí por lo menos me hubieran violado las lesbianas U.U

**Fin del flashback**

DarkRaven: Estúpida virginidad ya no importa porque U-U – después de eso Gaara se va a una de las habitaciones y regresa solo con la playera SOLO CON LA PLAYERA Y SE LE VE TODO y a algunos de los concursantes y dos de las conductoras les da otra vez una hemorragia nasal y los queridos hermanos del ya muy avergonzado Kazekage le buscan algo con que taparse

Alexa: Otra vez se están muriendo que paso :3 – nota a Gaara solo con una playera- ah ok bueno significa que el show ha terminado por hoy nos vemos la próxima vez

**Review?**

**Nota extra: Quiero disculparme por no haberlo subido antes pero es que desde el ultimo me eh sentido muy mal pero ya estoy bien :D**


End file.
